Valentines Day
by BendingMaster25
Summary: A RaiKim story. What happens when Rai tries to tell Kim hes feelings? Well then stop stalling and read! RR! This is my first story, so be nice!


**Valentines Day**

_Kimiko's POV_

I woke up to find that it was Valentines Day tomorrow. But that's not all. I went to my door and found a note. It said:

"_Meet me at the Xiaolin Tree tonight."_

I figured it was Raimundo's silly prank of the day. At breakfast I kept and eye on him and all through training. But he never did anything. I mean, except for give Omi a noogey and almost tackled Clay to the ground.

**Later that Night**

I did what the note said. I went to the tree in front of the Temple. I didn't see anyone at first. Then I heard a voice. "Hello." It was Rai's. "I'm up here Kim." There was Rai, sitting in the tree. I climbed up to him. "Were you the one who gave me the note?" "Ahhh… yeah." "What did you want?" "Well, I wanted to show you something. Then I want to ask you something else." "Well, what is it?" At once I felt his hand on my face. He turned my head to where I could see a beautiful sunset. "Wow, it's beautiful." "I thought you'd like it." "I love it!"

I did love it. It was the most romantic place I've ever been with Rai. "Oh, Rai, what did you want to tell me?" "Well, I was was..." Before Rai could finish we heard a loud cracking sound. It was the branch we were sitting on. We both fell to the ground. We didn't get hurt, but we did roll down a small hill. To out surprise, I was on top of him when we stopped. "Oh, sorry Rai." "No big. As I was trying to say, I was wondering since tomorrow's Valentines Day, I thought, maybe we could hang out." "Well, my dad is having that party tomorrow." "It's a date then." I then gave him a kiss on the cheek. I finally got off of him and headed back to my room.

_Raimundo's POV_

"Oh yeah, oh yeah. I got a date with," Omi came walking by… "I mean a…" He started whistling and walked back to his room.

**The Next Morning**

"Well, today's the day. I better get ready." said Raimundo. He went to the vault and got the Golden Tiger Claws. He then got ready. He packed his swimsuit and his tux. Later he went to everyone's room. "Clay, are you ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be partner, let's get a move on!" Rai ran out the door. "Omi, what about you?" "Yes, I am most ready for this." He ran out the door after Clay. "Kimi, what about you?" "Yah, I'm ready." She walked out the door with Raimundo.

"You guys ready?" said Rai. "Yes!" they all said.

"Alright. Golden Tiger Claws!"

At once a portal opened that they all jumped into. A few moments later they arrived in Japan.

"Cold, this is your home?" said Omi.

"I told you, it's cool, Omi!" corrected Raimundo.

"My mistake."

"Alright, I say we head to the pool, get something to eat, and then its party time." Said Clay.

"Sounds good." agreed Kimiko.

They all got in the pool about 5 minutes later. Kimiko watched how each of them got in. Omi used the steps, Clay dived in and came up on his back, and then… "Cannonball!" yelled Rai. He splashed everyone within a ten- foot range… including Kimiko. "Rai, watch what you're doing." "Sorry Kimiko." said Raimundo in a sarcastic way. Then he showed a friendly smirk (which Kimiko thought was cute) and went back underwater.

After about two hours of swimming and sun bathing, Kimiko finally said, "Ok guys! Let's get out; my dad's party is going to start in an hour." They all got out and went to their rooms to get ready.

_Kimiko's POV_

I picked out my favorite dress. It was blue and had sparkles all over. I had my hair up in a ponytail and had dyed the tips blue. I went over to the mirror. "Perfect." Just then there was a knock at the door and it opened. "Kim, are you ready?" It was Rai. He had on a white tux and a light blue tie. "Wow, you look great in that, Kim." "You're not to bad yourself." Raimundo blushed. "Shall we go; Omi and Clay have already gone down." "Let's." she giggled. I grabbed her by the arm and walked down to the party.

_Raimundo's POV_

This is great. I'm finally getting to spend time with her. Maybe tonight, I will tell her how I really fell about her.

_End POV_

At the party, everyone had dates. Even Omi and Clay had met some nice girls. Kimiko went down to see her friends. After awhile some of the boys asked Kimiko to dance. She accepted. Once a slow dance came on there was a tap on the boy's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" It was Raimundo. The boy left and Rai came in. "What are you doing, Rai?" "Hey, I wanted to spend time with you, and now I am." She blushed as he said that.

_Raimundo's POV_

I wanted to tell her here and now. "Kim, there's something I want to tell you." "What is it?" "I… I…" I couldn't do it. There were too many people. The slow dance music went off. "Kim, is there a place I could talk to you privately?" "Sure." She took me outside. Before I knew it we were out in the garden under the night sky.

"As I was trying to say before, I… I think I like you enough to…" I took a deep breath and looked down, "love you." I looked at her. She was stunned. Then I looked down again. At once I felt her hand on my cheek which made me look up. "I love you too Rai." At once I felt her lips against mine. Her arms were around my neck and mine were around her waist.

When we finally broke apart she said, "I have but one thing to say." I was a little confused then. "Happy Valentines Day." I smiled for this seemed to be the best night of our lives.

**Well, was it everything I said it was? Ok, so I never said anything. But wasn't it a cool story? R+R please!**


End file.
